Club Antichicos
by Naoki-san1
Summary: las chicas siempre han sido o ignoradas o rechazadas por ese chico que les gusta...ahora, ellas tomaran venganza......buajajajajja
1. La lista

Club anti-chicos

Capitulo 1: La lista

Hola! Aquí esta una nueva historia, espero que les agrade….

Las chicas de konoha han sido o rechazadas o ignoradas totalmente por el chico que les interesa…ahora…ellas van a ignorarlos….no importa cuanto les rueguen…no importa lo que hagan…cualquier chica que forme parte de este club…..no saldrá con ningún chico…….hasta que suceda lo inevitable…….que se enamoren……..pero hasta que eso suceda…harán este fic… interesante..por así decirlo…….

Era un día cualquiera en konoha…..o tal vez no tan cualquiera, ese día, las chicas habían decidido juntarse en casa de hinata….estaban hartas de los hombres…..nunca les hacían caso, nunca las invitaban a salir a pesar de todas las indirectas que hacían….y unas eran muy directas.. Nunca hacían nada…pareciera como si no entendieran su idioma o algo así….eran insoportables….es decir…. Ya estaban grandecitos como para ignorar todo eso….digo….pero..Nomas nada….eran como unos maniquís….

Porque hacen esto, bueno…..todo empezó un catorce de febrero en la aldea de la hoja, las chicas ya no tan chicas…ya contaban con 20 o 21 años de edad…ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una fiesta en casa de los hyuuga…obvio invitaron a los chicos…total….se esforzaron para hacer la fiesta, todas se arreglaron bastante, adornaron la casa, compraron comida, botanas, bebidas, etcétera…..los citaron a las 9 de la noche….bueno..lo primero fue que llegaron hasta las 10:30 pm, lo segundo fue que no les dieron ni un solo cumplido a ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera naruto le había dicho algo a sakura como siempre lo hacia, cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fue ir por las bebidas y sentarse a charlar sobre los estúpidos entrenamientos……..terminaron todos ebrios y ni así les hacían caso….ellas estaban todas aburridas….hicieron un desastre en la casa……y se fueron sin despedirse……..y claro…. Ellas tuvieron que recoger todo… ahí fue cuando sakura propuso lo siguiente….

Flash back

- ya no lo aguanto mas!- dijo furiosa llamando la atención de sus amigas

- que pasa sakura?- dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirosa

- ya no pueden hacernos esto- continuo la haruno mirando alrededor

- de que hablas frentona?- dijo su amiga un poco preocupada

- hablo de esos idiotas- dijo ella señalando la puerta

- así son…no podemos cambiarlos…- agrego la chica de coletas.

- pero son imposibles…..es decir…hicimos todo esto para que ni siquiera nos saludaran….- dijo furiosa la pelirosa

- ti-tienes ra-razón- dijo la timida chica, mientras juntaba sus dedos índices sin cesar

- por supuesto que la tengo….tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- como que, ya hemos hecho de todo y ellos nadamas no responden……ya no tenemos nada……..- dijo molesta la oji-azul a su amiga sakura.

- los hombres de por si son idiotas…..en cuestiones amorosas son de lo peor….- dijo la chica de la arena

- es verdad….son demasiado estúpidos…y eso que unos se dicen genios- dijo haciendo énfasis en "genios" a modo de burla la peli-rosa

Las chicas rieron ante la imitación de sakura

- entonces que propones sakura?- pregunto la rubia a modo de reto a su amiga

La mencionada se quedo pensativa…Las otras chicas la miraban…. Sabían que sakura por lo general tenia muy buenas ideas….así que solo guardaron silencio para escuchar la idea de esta.

- lo tengo…- dijo triunfal provocando que todas le prestaran suma atención

- que, que es?- dijo emocionada la integrante del equipo de gai-sensei

- esto es lo que haremos………..nada- dijo sonriendo arrogante la oji-verde.

- na-nada?- dijo confusa la chica del clan hyuuga

- NADA- dijo riendo mas abiertamente

- dios mío…sakura esta loca….- dijo preocupada la yamanaka

- nada de eso ino……es exactamente lo que haremos….nada……..- dijo con las miradas expectantes de sus migas sobre ella.

- déjame ver si entendí…….- dijo la emperatriz de la arena repasando el plan- no haremos nada?-

– exacto- rio sakura

- y como se supone que llamaremos su atención si no hacemos nada?- dijo ino sin entender el disque plan de su amiga

- parece que no entiendes ino…- dijo la integrante del equipo 7 mirándola aprensivamente.

- pues no…tu plan no tiene fundamentos….y no parece un plan….- dijo pensando en el plancillo ese que se le había salido a sakura de la manga.

- oh ino ingenua…….- dijo ella riendo de igual manera cosa que saco de sus casillas a la rubia

- explícate de una buena vez frentona- dijo desesperada e intrigada a la vez la rubia.

- bueno…ellos están acostumbrados a las llamadas a las fiestas organizadas por nosotras a las visitas a sus casas, a los regalitos, los detalles, la comida casera….y todo eso……. Si no lo 

hacemos…. Se empezaran a preguntar donde quedaron las llamadas….las fiestas, las visitas, la comida…..tarde o temprano empezaran a preguntárselo y ellos empezaran a venir a nosotras…. Créanme es un buen plan- dijo ella triunfante.

- no se oye tan mal- dijo la chica de coletas

- e-es un bu-buen plan- admitió la chica hyuuga sonriendo

- debo admitir que si tienes cerebro- dijo la rubia

- me agrada tu plan- dijo la chica de la arena.

- mañana juntémonos aquí de nuevo…..nos organizaremos…..- dijo riendo la chica de los ojos esmeraldas.

Fin del flash back

- bien….todas sabemos porque estamos aquí…- dijo la peli-rosa

- si…por los imbéciles esos- dijo ino con odio evidente mostrando sus colmillos asustando a hinata quien estaba a su lado

- así es…..ellos que nos han ignorado durante años……nos han rechazado y humillado…incluso se han aprovechado de nuestro tiempo……ya no mas….- dijo muerta de rabia haruno.

- así se habla sakura!- dijo tenten con una pancarta que decía "muerte a los hombres"

- escuchen……estas son las reglas……..- dijo sakura dejando confundidas a las chicas, reglas, que reglas, no había mencionado acerca de reglas o algo por el estilo.

- reglas?- dijo sin entender de que hablaba su zafada amiga.

- si….somos una organización y no podemos romper las reglas….la que rompa las reglas queda fuera……- dijo ella viendo a todas con suma atención

- pues que esperas, escupe- dijo tosca la chica de la arena

- de acuerdo- dijo ella sosteniendo una hola de papel para después acercársela al rostro y empezar a leer las mencionadas reglas- 

1.- cualquier integrante perteneciente a este grupo u organización estará registrada y no comentara a ninguna otra persona acerca de su existencia.

2.-Toda persona perteneciente a este grupo será de sexo femenino.

3.- las pertenecientes no tendrán relación alguna con ningún hombre de la lista a menos que se trate de algún familiar.

4.- cualquier chica perteneciente a este grupo se rehusara rotundamente a salir con cualquier chico de la lista.

5.- no hablar con ningún chico, ignorarlos por completo, sea quien sea que este en la lista

6.- prohibido enamorarse.

7.- si tras investigaciones de todo el grupo se cae en la conclusión que tanto tu y ese chico están enamorados mutuamente…. Saldrás del grupo, sin embrago tendrás que buscar un reemplazo y no deveras decir nada acerca de este grupo.

8.- no aceptaras ningún regalo de ningún chico de la lista.

9.- habrá reuniones cada sábado en este lugar.

10.- en caso de que te hayas enamorado….hacerlo saber de inmediato a tus compañeras.

Sakura- esas son las reglas…..-termino ella bajando la hoja para observar a sus compañeras

- me parece bien…pero…..cual es esa dichosa lista de la que hablas en las reglas- dijo ino confundida

- es una lista que vamos a hacer en este momento- dijo sakura cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

- y qui-quienes pondremos ahí?- pregunto curiosa la chica de ojos blancos

- ese chico que te ha ignorado hinata- dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba

Sakura saco un lápiz y un papel…..de acuerdo…..ino……a quien quieres poner en la lista? Puedes poner máximo 2…- dijo ella mirando a su amiga

- de acuerdo…….. Primero quiero poner a kiba- dijo como recordando algo horrible- y después a sai- dijo como si fuera molesto el solo pronunciar su nombre

- bien Inuzuka Kiba, sai… ok- dijo ella terminando de anotarlos.

- sigo Yo- dijo la chica de coletas animada- quiero poner a neji……..y a….ejem…lee- dijo un poco apenada

Todas se le quedaron viendo…era en serio, lee, eso si que era raro, después de una mirada extraña de todas hacia tenten, sakura prosiguió.

- amm….bueno…….hyuuga neji y rock lee- dijo apuntándolos- ok…hinata?- dijo mirando a la peli azul

- y-yo qui-quiero poner a na-naruto-kun - dijo toda roja

Todas la miraron, todas sabían de eso, naruto si que era un imbécil…era muy distraído, hinata siempre lo había querido

- bien em temari?- dijo mirando a la chica de la arena

- solo tengo un nombre…..shikamaru- dijo como con odio

- ok- dijo sakura apuntándolo

- bueno….ahora solo faltas tu frentona- dijo la rubia mirándola igual que todas las demás

- …….Uchiha sasuke- dijo apuntándolo- bien esta es la lista……nadie puede hablar ni acercarse a ningún chico de la lista…están prohibidos….de acuerdo?- todas asintieron- muy bien…ahora si…….ya verán lo que nosotras les podemos provocar – dijo macabramente

- ey sakura- dijo ino llamando la atención de la pelirosa

- que pasa?-pregunto la mencionada

- y como se supone que nos llamaremos'?- se pregunto la rubia después de todo el show, debían tener un nombre no?

- eh?...no lo había pensado- admitió ella

- por lo que promovemos…diría que es un club anti-imbéciles- dijo riendo la hermana del kazekage

- eso es!...un club anti-chicos!- dijo al fin sakura, mientras sonreía.

Lo he modificado a causa de algunos reviews que me dejaron unas personas…..como les dije, no voy a cambiar el contenido, el script, si, y la ortografía también… pero no me digan que debo de escribir, eso me molesta , gracias por sus comentarios…


	2. Ignorarte

Club anti-chicos

Escrito por: Naoki-san1

Fic totalmente feminista

Machista??...mejor salte…

Capitulo 2: ignorarte.

Hola!, que bien que les ha gustado por lo que veo en sus reviews….a excepción de algunas personas…que no quiero mencionar…como sea, aquí esta el capitulo dos, ahora las chicas simplemente les pasaran por alto…se darán cuenta estos chicos??... o son tan estúpidos que no notan el cambio??, descúbrelo…..

Al día siguiente sakura tenia que ir al hospital, ya que ahí trabajaba, siendo discípula de la godaime y todo eso, se levanto con una macabra sonrisa en los labios, si, desde ese día, los chicos sabrían lo que se sentía ser ignorado totalmente, se levanto y camino hacia el espejo, se miro y se dio cuenta de que se veía diferente, como si alguna chispa avivara su día y lo hiciera parecer algo mas interesante, si, definitivamente algo le decía que seria realmente estupendo…

Después de un rato, en el que sakura se ducho y se puso su uniforme (ya saben…del hospital), salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el hospital, sin olvidar ninguna de las reglas que ella había escrito, por cierto, así que si en el camino se encontrara a alguno de esos chicos…simplemente pasaría sin ver… y así fue… en el camino al hospital, ichiraku estaba de paso, naruto siempre estaba ahí…..

-Bien ahora es cuando- se dijo la oji-verde poniendo suma atención al camino como si no importara nadamas.

Naruto la vio pasar

-ne…sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio viendo a la peli-rosa pasar……y eso hizo…paso….ni siquiera lo voltio a ver- eh?, acaso no me escucho?- se cuestiono el chico sin entender lo que había pasado- si, seguro fue eso- se dijo muy convencido de que eso era.

- bien…..lo hice…..debo admitir que casi lo saludo, pero lo logre!- se dijo orgullosa

-buajajajaja, somos malvadas- dijo la inner riendo macabramente

-aunque ahora que lo pienso- decía la haruno con un dedo en la barbilla mientras miraba al cielo

-que?- le decía su inner

-amm….tal vez…..tal vez exagere un poco- se dijo pensando en las reglas

- de que hablas??- se decía sin entender

- amm….bueno…tal vez sea mejor no hablarle solo al chico que nos gusta no??- dijo ella rascándose las mejillas, como diciendo "si seré mensa"

- mmm…….tal vez- dijo la inner igual de pensativa

-mm….tengo que decirles a las chicas…..- dijo ella con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la frente

- tendrán que esperar, que ya llegas tarde al hospital…sonsa- le dijo su inner recordándole a donde iba

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!, por dios!!, es cierto, tsunade-shishou me va a matar- dijo ella apurando el paso.

Después de una ardua jornada en el hospital, finalmente le dio tiempo para llamarle a ino

Al teléfono…

-ino cerda??- pregunto ella esperando una afirmativa

- que quieres frentona??- esa era la afirmativa

-oye…lo estuve pensando… y creo que solo debemos ignorar al idiota que nos gusta- dijo la pelirosa esperando la respuesta de su amiga

- ay que bueno….deveras me costo el entrenamiento de hoy…mira que no hablar con shikamaru….aunque…de todos modos casi no hablo con el…pero bueno…tuve que hacerle platica a chouji…sabes lo horrible que es eso??- se decía traumada la rubia

- amm….por suerte no..pero..por favor avísale a las demás ok?- le dijo sakura

-claro…ahora les llamo- dijo la rubia

- bueno, gracias, nos vemos mañana- dijo haciendo una cita

- de acuerdo….en casa de hina??- pregunto la cerda

-sip…tu le dices- respondió ella muy coloquialmente

-bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo la rubia para después colgar el teléfono

Ino les llama a todas y les dice lo que sakura había dicho…a lo que todas respondieron con gran alivio que era muy idea, de todos modos los chicos que no les gustaban no tenían tanta culpa…los que debían sufrir eran los idiotas ignorantes…..bueno, todas menos temari porque pues vive con sus hermanos y ninguno de ellos estaba en la lista, y ….son sus hermanos….

Día de tenten….

Ese día tenten toda una jounnin como las demás chicas, tenia entrenamiento con gai-sensei, con lee y con neji… si que seria difícil hacer eso sin hablarles, pero…..seria muy fría, trataría a ambos chicos, mas que nada a neji, con total indiferencia, al llegar al punto de encuentro, 

donde los había citado el extraño de gai-sensei, con sus ropas verdes, al primero que vio fue a lee el cual contaba lagartijas, ya llevaba 1765

-muy bien, aquí voy- dijo en un suspiro la chica de coletas

Se acerco y se recargo en un árbol, ella sabia que cuando lee entrenaba por lo general no hacia nada mas, así que no le extrañaría que ni la saludara, ya había pasado antes, total, ella no lo saludo y empezó a sacar sus armas, lo que mas le gustaba a ella era tirar a un blanco para practicar su puntería así que eso hizo, saco sus shirukens y sus kunais para empezar a practicar cuando de pronto escucha una voz que le causa un escalofrió

-ya están aquí- dijo simplemente la voz del hyuuga

- "no lo saludes, no lo saludes"- se dijo mentalmente la chica tratando de enfocarse en tirar los mugres kunais los cuales no daban en el centro por la simple aparición de aquel individuo.

Neji solía ser muy perceptivo, si mostraba cualquier indicio de debilidad el se daría cuenta, además de que tenia la habilidad de saber mediante tu gesticulación, lo que pensabas, o lo que sentías, así que tenten no lo voltio a ver, porque sabia que si la miraba a los ojos, sabria que la estaba matando el no hablarle…era difícil…si que lo era….esperaba acostumbrarse para que ya no se pusiera tan nerviosa.

Neji se sentó a esperar a gai-sensei mientras miraba como entrenaban sus compañeros, después de que el torbellino de konoha llegara se puso de pie, tenten se voltio hacia su sensei y lee paro de hacer lagartijas….ya llevaba 2435

- Muy bien – dijo el sensei con una enorme sonrisa típica de el, siendo imitado por su discípulo estrella- me alegra que hayan llegado….el día de hoy el entrenamiento será muy ligero- dijo todo feliz

- ligero??- dijo lee sin entender las palabras de su sensei…es decir…ligero estaba en el diccionario de su sensei??

- así es lee…..estamos en una de las épocas mas hermosas del año donde la llama de la juventud arde con todas sus fuerzas- dijo el exagerado sensei con una extraña expresión en el rostro

- ya van a empezar- se dijo tenten mirándolos raro, ya que siempre hacían alguna extraña escena.

- oh sensei- dijo lee con lagrimas en los ojos ante las palabras de su sensei…aunque…no se porque…pero le llegaron…- usted es el mejor, todavía considera nuestra juventud y… y- dijo sin poder reprimir el llanto

- si… veo que lo entiendes lee- dijo llorando también gai-sensei

Neji y tenten-…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-ne, gai-sensei- dijo la chica del equipo de gai

- dime pequeña flor con pétalos rosados y tallo verde- dijo con tono extraño el sensei

- amm…….po-podemos empezar??- dijo viendo a su sensei de una forma extraña ya que no la paraba de mirar

-claro!!, así me gusta tenten!!- Dijo el sensei lleno de energía- se nota que eres del equipo de gai!!- dijo levantando su dedo pulgar y cerrando un ojo

-see- dijo dándole el avionazo, la chica de las coletas.

- bueno, bueno….el día de hoy nos dividiremos en equipos- dijo gai sensei con energías

- "que me toque con gai-sensei, que me toque con gai-sensei….diablos, nunca pensé llegar a decir eso"- pensó ella 

-lee!- dijo el sensei llamando la atención de su clon joven

- si sensei!- dijo el mirándolo fijamente

- tu iras conmigo!!- dijo el sensei de mayones verdes

-"mierda"- pensó tenten traumada- "eso solo significa que….."- voltio a ver de reojo a neji, pero cuando lo hizo el ya la estaba mirando….se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pensaba……demonios……seria un entrenamiento demasiado agobiante

Lee se fue a algún lado con gai-sensei, así que neji y tenten se quedaron solos.

-empecemos- dijo neji con pose de pelea

Tenten saco sus armas, no le hablaría, era solo entrenar no??, bien… no hablaría con el…

Tenten empezó a correr alrededor de el, ya sabia de sus habilidades, era peligroso estando cerca de el, así que se escondió entre los arboles, pero neji uso su biakuyan y la vio, escondida entre dos arboles, en la cima de estos

-ahí estas- se dijo el chico

Tenten sabia que ya la había encontrado, lanzo un shiruken tan rápido que por poco se le pasa a neji

-ese estuvo cerca- dijo el chico

-demonios!- se dijo ella al darse cuenta de que había fallado

Tente uso una técnica, saco de un pergamino un montón de armas y las lanzo con mucha fuerza, después de tantos entrenamientos tenten era una de las mejores en el uso de armas de toda konoha, una chica muy prometedora.

Neji sonrió al ver la técnica de tenten, en verdad que había mejorado bastante, esquivo todas las armas, y se acercaba cada vez mas a su objetivo, tenten se movió de su lugar y puso trampas por doquier, lo malo era que neji la conocía, y sabia lo que haría a continuación, tenten siempre ponía armas por todos lados, se escondía y después trataba de confundir al 

enemigo haciéndolo pensar que estaba en otro lado por medio de una cuerda y un kunai, en ese instante el enemigo se voltearía y ella lo atacaría en su distracción…..sin embrago…esta vez no lo hizo, tenten quería demostrarle que ya no era como antes…esta vez sorprendió a neji bastante, ella sabia que neji veía el chakra y así era como sabia donde estaban sus enemigos, tenten tomo todas sus armas y las puso en un solo lugar, transfirió chakra hacia sus armas y después se movió a otro lado, neji se fue con la finta y siguió hacia donde vio ese gran cumulo de chakra que pensó que seria tenten, tenten sonrió ante el descuido de neji y salió por debajo, como neji tenia activado su biakuyan, logro esquivarla a tiempo pero tenten logro rasgar la camisa del chico.

-maldita sea- se dijo tenten al haber fallado su plan

Neji la miro sorprendido, esa fue una gran estrategia por su parte, lo había engañado por completo

-has mejorado tenten- dijo el mirándola, mientras desactivaba su biakuyan

Tenten lo escucho mas no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente se fue, y dejo a neji con la palabra en la boca

-pero que le sucede?- se pregunto neji al verla irse de esa manera.

- "lo hice, lo hice!! Lo ignore!!"- se dijo contenta tenten- "y parece que se quedo pensativo"- pensó divertida

Día de temari e ino.

Temari salió de casa de hinata ya que ahí se estaba hospedando, había quedado de encontrarse con ino para después ir a comprar sabe que cosas, ino estaba entrenando, así que pensó que no seria mala idea ir a ver su dichoso entrenamiento, al llegar vio a lo lejos a ino haciendo varias técnicas junto con su dolor de cabeza… el chico mas problemático de konoha, no porque lo fuera, ese es naruto, si no porque todo se le hacia problemático, temari voltio los ojos, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que ino estaba en el mismo equipo que el, shikamaru….

Ino miro a temari llegar y pronto desvió la mirada hacia shikamaru quien ya la había visto

-mmm…..la mujer problemática- dijo el chico perezoso sin mostrar emoción alguna ante tal acontecimiento

-"menuda hora eligió para llegar la greñuda esta"- se dijo la rubia mirando hacia "la greñuda"

-"mierda………porque se me habrá ocurrido venir?"- se dijo molesta

Después de un largo rato azuma dio por terminado el entrenamiento e ino se acerco a su amiga.

-eres de lo peor, no pudiste encontrar mejor hora para venir- dijo la rubia

- ni lo menciones….- le dijo la hermana del kazekage, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ya que su dolor de cabeza se acercaba a ellas.

- ne, ino- llamo el perezoso admirador de las nubes

-que?- dijo esta sin mas

-azuma quiere hablar contigo- dijo el como si nada

Ino miro a temari, temari sintió palidecer, no tenia opción….tendría que lidiar con el hombrecillo ese.

Ino se fue dejando a ambos chicos solos, shikamaru le echo un vistazo a temari quien ni siquiera lo insultaba…eso era raro, siempre le decía algo, aunque no fuera agradable, pero siempre lo hacia, es mas, ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si el no estuviera ahí, así que con el afán de hacer algo de platica aunque pareciera problemático, decidió romper el silencio de una vez por todas. va tu estancia en konoha?- pregunto el chico con las manos en la nuca esperando una respuesta que nunca llego……………- "tal vez debo hablar mas fuerte"- pensó el al no escuchar respuesta- ejem……como va tu estancia en konoha!- dijo un poco mas alto

Temari moría de ganas de matarlo y mandarlo a volar muy lejos de ahí seguro al país de muy muy muy lejano con los papas de fiona.

Total, el chico al ver que no contestaba concluyo que quizá estaba sorda….se puso frente a ella e hizo unas señales de humo para ver si a si lo veía, sin embrago esta simplemente volteaba la cara como si no lo viera, así que shikamaru decidió probar algo no muy sutil…

-sabes?, te ha crecido el busto- dijo esperando la reacción

La mano de temari temblaba, casi podría jurar que tenia vida propia y tomaba fuerzas para cachetearlo

-"mmmmmm, que extraño"- se decía el chico pensativo- déjame adivinar, emm, 38 d?- dijo el para ver si reaccionaba

Temari no pudo mas, junto toda su chakra en la mano y le dio tremendo golpe en la mejilla, así que lo mando a volar.

Ino iba hacia ella cuando le pareció ver una criatura extraña por los cielos.

-mm….que es eso?- se pregunto la chica

-como tardas- dijo la molesta chica de la arena

- que no estaba shikamaru aquí?- dijo mirando para todos lados la rubia

-mm….estaba- dijo sin mas temari

Después de media hora shikamaru abrió los ojos, y vio a cenicienta tomando el te con blanca nieves y la bella durmiente.

-lo sabia- dijo el tranquilo- sabia que shrek si existía

Total, después del extraño incidente se fueron a comprar sus cosas al centro comercial de konoha.

-y que vas a comprar?- dijo la chica de cuatro coletas

- pues, según azuma tengo que hacer un cartel publicitario ya que pronto se aproxima el cumpleaños de la godaime, así que tengo que comprar pinceles, tinta y todo eso- dijo ella explicándole a la greñuda amiga las indicaciones de azuma.

-ya veo… por eso tardaste tanto?- dijo ella mirando a la rubia

-hai- dijo ella- oh mira! Es aquí- dijo entrando en una tienda de artes.

Al entrar vieron un sin numero de cosas que podrían usar para la tarea que le encomendó azuma a la rubia, total ino escogió los colores, agarro toda clase de pinceles y después se dirigió a la caja a pagar, ya en la caja, de repente llego una persona la cual era la ultima que le gustaría ver en ese momento…..sai….

-bonita, que haces aquí?- dijo el apuesto chico mirando descarado a la rubia

Ino ni siquiera lo miro y empezó a platicar con temari de cosas incoherentes.

-am, por eso te decía que los chilaquiles son deliciosos- dijo ella como si antes estuvieran hablando de eso

- eh?- la cuestiona temari que no tenia idea de que demonios eran unos chilaquiles

-amm, see, este, tu sabes…..chilaquiles…los de tortilla- dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego

- ammm…. Seeee- dijo temari sin saber de que estaba hablando…que demonios era una tortilla?

El chico un poco confundido pensó que quizá no lo había visto ya que por lo regular ella era la que siempre lo abordaba

-bonita……no sabia que pintabas- dijo viendo todas las cosas que ino había escogido

- cuanto va a ser?- dijo ino ignorando por completo a sai

- son 1345 yenes- le dijo amablemente la chica de la caja

- muy bien, temari?- dijo mirando ala chica de la arena

- que?- dijo la aludida

Ino la seguía mirando

Que?- repitió de nuevo temari

Ino la seguía mirando

-ah no!, eso si que no!- dijo temari comprendiendo la razón de su mirada constante

- por favor!...después te pago si??- dijo insistente la chica

Sai al verla simplemente dijo..

Aquí tiene- dijo pagando lo de ino y lo de el- pague lo tuyo bonita- dijo sai mirándola

al escuchar esto ino tomo su bolsa y salió de ahí sin si quiera mirar a sai

-bien hecho- le dijo temari sonriendo

-se lo merece el bastardo- dijo ella riendo triunfal

-acaso hice algo que no debía?- le pregunto sai a la chica de la caja la cual solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle dejando a sai con una interrogante sobre la cabeza- mm, creo que mejor me voy a buscar un libro sobre chicas- dijo el saliendo de la tienda.

Día de Hinata.

Ese día de entrenamiento había salido bastante bien, hinata había mejorado bastante, sus compañeros la felicitaron al ver la mejoría de sus técnicas haciendo sonrojar a la timida chica.

-muy bien hecho hinata, debo decir que estoy complacida con tu desempeño- le dijo kurenai con una sonrisa

- ey, que les parece si vamos a celebrar!- dijo el entusiasta chico perro

-mm…..esta bien- dijo el encapuchado

Así los tres se fueron directo a ichiraku, en el camino hablaban y reían sobre cosas que habían pasado ese día, como decía, parecía ser un día muy bueno para hinata hasta que al llegar a ichiraku…

-hola!- dijo un rubio enérgico desde el puesto de ichiraku con medio plato de ramen en la boca

- "oh no, naruto-kun!"- se dijo toda roja sin mirar hacia donde estaba

- que hay naruto?- dijo kiba

- naruto- dijo a forma de saludo shino

-vienen de entrenamiento?- pregunto el chico a los recién llegados

-en efecto!, estamos celebrando!- dijo enérgico el chico perro

- eh? Acaso es tu cumpleaños?? FELICIDADES!!- dijo abalanzándose sobre kiba

- ahhh!!, que te sucede?, quítate!!- grito kiba 

- entonces?- se cuestiono naruto

-estamos celebrando un entrenamiento bien hecho- dijo shino sin mucha emoción

-ah….- dijo naruto con igual tono, de repente vio a hinata sentada al otro extremo- hola hinata-chan!- saludo el rubio

-"q…que ha…hago ahora?"- se cuestiono la chica- "ya se", disculpe- dijo llamando la atención de ichiraku

-dígame jovencita- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la timida chica

-me da un plato de ramen por favor- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

-claro- dijo el hombre

- ne!!- decía naruto, porque parecía ser que hinata no lo había escuchado

Hinata se voltio a admirar el paisaje…aunque…em….no había mucho paisaje por ahí…. Lo único que vio fue a un perro haciendo caca

-"guiu"-pensó asqueada la chica

-hinata chan!!- grito el chico…….porque las chicas estabas sordas??, tampoco sakura lo había escuchado- mmm….supongo que es una epidemia- dijo el sin entender que pasaba

- ya cállate naruto!- dijo kiba el cual si se iba a quedar sordo porque estaba al lado de el y cabe decir que la voz de naruto era de por si audible sin la necesidad de gritar

-mmm creen que haya alguna epidemia de sordera o algo así??- se pregunto el chico 

-srodera?- se dijo shino extrañado por tan peculiar pregunta

-si….ayer vi a sakura y la salude pero no me escucho- dijo el recordando el dia anterior

- mm…pues que yo sepa hinata no esta sorda- dijo kiba

- es cuestionable- dijo shikamaru que de repente apareció ahí 

- por que lo dices??...y de donde saliste??- dijo naruto

- amm….es complicado, como sea, digo que es cuestionable dado que temari no me hablo…puedo decir que ni me vio……pero si em mando a volar- dijo el volteando la cara hacia ellos dejando ver un enorme chipote en la cara

- uy!- dijo asustado naruto- mejor ve a que te traten eso-

-mmm…………..hola hinata- dijo shikamaru para ver si esta reaccionaba

- hola shikamaru-kun!- dijo eta tan amable y sonriente como siempre

- mmm……..a mi si me escucha- dijo el mirando a los otros chicos

A mi también- dijo kiba

Y a mi- agrego shino

Y porque a mi no?- dijo naruto sin entender

-esa es la pregunta naruto- dijo shikamaru con cara de querer llegar al fondo de todo eso

De repente hinata se para de su asiento

-ne, kiba-kun, shino-kun, nara-san, yo ya he acabado, les agradezco la invitación- dijo haciendo uan reverencia, nos vemos- dijo la chica para después darse la media vuelta

-parece que tampoco te ve- le dijo shikamaru al rubio

-ay por dios!!, no puede ser!!, hinata no puede ver chicos guapos!!- dijo alarmado el rubio

Los demás chicos lo miraron con aprensión

Naruto se paro y siguió a hinata

-que no se ha visto en un espejo¿? -espeto kiba a modo de desprecio

Naruto iba detrás de hinata, ella lo sabía puesto que había activado su biakuyan

-"oh no, naruto-kun viene detrás de mi…ahora que hago??"- se dijo apurada mientras pensaba en algún plan- "oh…no se me ocurre nada"- se decía alarmada

Naruto al fin la alcanzo pero ella no se detenía

-pero que pasa?- se pregunto el chico- ne hinata-chan?- dijo mirándola

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el cielo

Naruto hizo lo mismo…había visto algo??...no…no había nada, volvió a mirar a la chica

Hinata se sentía desfallecer naruto jamás había mostrado tanto interés por ella, pero no sabia que hacer, era demasiado para ella, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero para su suerte sakura apareció de repente (ey, eso rimo)

Sakura miro la situación de hinata y decidió intervenir

-ne! Naruto!- dijo la pelirosa

-oh! Sakura…puedes verme!!- dijo el chico lleno de felicidad

-claro que puedo verte- dijo ella confusa-oye naruto, me puedes hacer un favor?-

-hai……..- dijo el sonriente

-podrías ir a….emmm……a……a…..- la verdad no tenia idea de lo que le iba a decir solo quería salvar a su amiga- a recoger algo por mi?- dijo sin saber que diría a continuación

-claro sakura-chan…de que se trata?- pregunto el rubio mirando atento a su amiga

-pues amm….recoger…unas…vendas….si…eso…vendas- dijo al fin viniéndosele la idea a la cabeza

-vendas?- repitió el rubio

-si…..en…..el hospital…es que…..ino se lastimo….si eso….y necesita vendas- dijo ella algo nerviosa

-en seguida voy- dijo yéndose corriendo

-me has salvado sakura- dijo aliviada la chica hyuuga

-ni lo menciones, para eso somos las amigas- dijo sakura con una sonrisa- te acompaño a tu casa??- dijo ella

-si…vamos- respondió la chica de ojos blancos

Día de sakura!

Ese día sakura se levanto temprano, había recibido una llamada urgente de tsunade, ese día ella no estaría en el hospital y sakura se haría cargo, sakura se apuro, se puso el uniforme y salió a paso rápido hacia el hospital, al llegar las enfermeras la saludaron con gran respeto ya que sabían de posición y la gran responsabilidad que tenia, además de ser la discípula de la godaime, total, se puso su bata y desde temprano empezó a atender varios pacientes, entre ellos varios ninjas lastimados de algunas misiones.

Después de algunas horas, una enfermera entra donde estaba sakura

-disculpe por molestarla- dijo amablemente la enfermera

- no importa, ya acabe…que pasa??- dijo la pelirosa

-ha llegado un paciente que requiere intervención quirúrgica- dijo la enfermera igual de tranquila

-prepárenlo para quirófano, voy enseguida- dijo sin mas, para salir de la habitación y ponerse el traje azul de quirófano.

Al entrar ya tenían todo listo, el paciente estaba gravemente herido, había perdido mucha sangre, sakura de inmediato supo que hacer, así, después de algunas horas de ardua dedicación medica, sakura termino satisfecha con su trabajo, al salir del quirófano se quito el cubre bocas.

-ha hecho un magnifico trabajo- le sonrió otra doctora

-no es nada……- dijo ella modesta

-mira que ver a un uchiha en esas condiciones…..- agrego la doctora para después retirarse

-…………………………………."u…uchiha??"-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se había quedado sin chakra entando en la cima de un alto árbol y cayo directo al suelo, después de eso, no recuerda mas

-pero que?- dijo notando que su torso estaba todo vendado

Un momento después entro una enfermera

-vaya, has despertado Sauske-kun- dijo con plena libertad la enfermera

- "y esta quien es?"- se cuestiono el uchiha, ya que la enfermera le hablaba con mucha familiaridad.

-en seguida vendrá la doctora a revisarte- le dijo con una sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación

-genial….ahora tsunade me sermoneara- dijo molesto mirando por la ventana

La puerta se abrió, sasuke escucho y supuso que era tsunade

-no es necesario que me digas nada- dijo el pensando que se trataba de la godaime, pero al no recibir respuesta, cosa que seria muy raro tratándose de la godaime si alguien le habla así, se dio la vuelta y vio con pesar que era sakura- "uh genial….la hora de los acosos"- pensó igual de fastidiado, sin embargo…..no fue nada de lo que espero, sakura simplemente tomo el baumanometro y se lo coloco, miro el aparato por un tiempo y después anoto algo en unas hojas que traía, después sin que sasuke se lo esperara le metió un termómetro en la boca y después de un rato volvió a apuntar algo en sus hojas,antes de salir miro lo que tenia apuntado en sus hojas y simplemente dijo: "mañana estas dado de alta uchiha" y así como entro salió, sasuke enmudeció…que demonios había sido eso??, esa era sakura??, imposible, seguro que era un henge, sakura no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de acosarlo estando en un hospital y mas siendo su doctora, es decir….nunca se imagino a sakura actuando de esa manera, un tanto fría, de cierto modo le recordó a el mismo

-en verdad era sakura?- se dijo en voz alta

-si era sakura- dijo shikamaru que estaba sentado en la ventana

-ahhh!- grito sasuke por la sorpresa

- …porque gritas?- dijo el sin entender

-que haces aquí?-reclamo el uchiha

-una investigación- dijo el chico fanático de las nubes

-investigación?- dijo el sin saber de que demonios hablaba

-si…..después te digo….mejor vístete- dijo mirando el "atuendo" de chico del sharingan

-ash…salte- le ordeno

-mm….bueno- dijo saltando por la ventana

-pero que raro- dijo para si el moreno

A continuación la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse, sasuke estaba a medio cambiar, era sakura, ella lo miro, sasuke se quedo estático para ver la reacción de esta, el sabia que se sonrojaría, era obvio, por algo era el chico mas hot de konoha no?...sin embargo…sucedió todo lo contrario, sakura lo miro como si viera un microondas y dijo…

-pensandolo bien, puedes irte hoy….necesitamos esta habitación- dijo para después retirarse sin expresión alguna, podía ser posible??

-o es muy profesional, o no es sakura- se dijo totalmente convencido de que era o una u otra

Sakura fuera de la habitación

-"dios mio!!, sasuke se estaba cambiando!!"- pensaba llena de emoción

-si, y viste ese torso??...shannaro!!, que hot- dijo la depravada inner

-"no podemos pensar eso……por el momento es un enemigo"- pensó ella 

-pero es hot- dijo la inner

-"ok ok, es hot"- dijo resignada

Sasuke quedo traumado……ni siquiera un rubor??...algo andaba mal…..y descubriría que es.

Doy por terminado el segundo capitulo!, gracias por sus reviews!


	3. shikamaru en accion

Club anti-chicos

Capitulo 3: shikamaru en acción!

Hola!, espero que les guste el capi….ejejejeje….dejen reviews!

Shikamaru caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla y la otra en la espalda, hacia mas de una semana que las chicas actuaban de forma demasiado extraña, algunas ni siquiera los saludaban…por mas que buscaba una explicación no entendía…o podría ser que solo estuviera exagerando las cosas, así que decidió probar las teorías que tenia en la cabeza…..si…definitivamente lo haría…..

Mientras las chicas en casa de la hyuuga reían a carcajadas pues se habían contado todo lo que les había pasado aquel día, en que empezaban a ignorar a los chicos…

-en serio??, sasuke??- pregunto incrédula la rubia mientras se sostenía el estomago al borde de las lagrimas

-si, debieron haber visto su cara de traumado- dijo la pelirosa imitando la cara del uchiha haciendo que todas botaran de la risa

-eso fue muy bueno…..- reconoció temari

-bueno, tu no te quedas atrás, mira que mandar a volar a shikamaru y ….sabe a donde habrá llegado- dijo tenten divertida

- see….se lo merecía- dijo ella todavía recordando lo que le había dicho el chico

-y…tenten……no le dirigiste ni una palabra a neji?- dijo la rubia impresionada

-no….aunque fue mas difícil de lo que pensé- reconoció la chica de las coletas

- me imagino, y mas siendo neji, yo sabia que te llevabas muy bien con el- dijo hinata viendo a la chica

- bueno, algo así, al menos era la chica con la que mas hablaba, tal vez por el hecho de estar en su equipo- dijo pensativa

- puede ser- dijo la hyuuga

- y que tal tu hinata?- pregunto temari

- eh?- dijo la mencionada

- si no hubiera llegado sakura, quien sabe que habrías hecho- dijo la rubia

-si, la verdad es que sakura-san me ha salvado- dijo agradecida

-ay, no fue nada….además el naruto idiota no sospecho nada……les dije que eran unos ineptos- dijo ella como demostrando tener la razón

-hai…tienes razón- dijo tenten

-ey…pero debieron haber visto a ino- dijo temari riendo

Ino sonrió para si

-que bárbara, tu si te pasaste...mira que el pobre de sai pagándote tus cosas y tu te largas- dijo tenten riéndose al imaginar la escena

-pues el quiso pagar, nadie se lo pidió- dijo la rubia sin mas

Había llegado la noche y las chicas seguían platicando de cosas anti-chicos y esas cosas….algo muy común de hablar en pijamadas….mas no sabían que alguien las observaba por la ventana.

-………….las chicas reunidas en casa de hinata- dijo sospechoso el fanático de las nubes

Neji iba entrando a la casa y se detuvo al ver a shikamaru

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que lo veían y volteo a ver a neji, neji lo miro con cara de "pobre tipo" y shikamaru volvió a mirar su objetivo…..pero cuando voltio se llevo una sorpresa al ver a todas las chicas pegadas a la ventana mirándolo de forma malvada

-emm…..oh!- dijo el fingiendo- miren esta roca…….tiene forma de…..de…… de roca….que impresionante- dijo el sin saber que decir ante las miradas de odio de las chicas- bueno….ahora voy a la casa de sasuke a robar tierra- dijo el parándose con su roca para luego echarse a correr como un ladrón o algo así.

-ese tipo en serio que es extraño- dijo tenten viéndolo correr por la calle….lo vio caerse porque la piedra se le cayo y luego se tropezó con esta, después se levando y huyo despavorido con las manos al aire como un maniático

- no puedo creer que te guste- dijo la rubia mirando a temari

Temari se sonrojo y miro hacia la pared según ella molesta ante el comentario.

En fin volviendo a su platica…

-mañana tengo una misión- dijo tenten apurada- que debo hacer??- dijo angustiada ante la posibilidad de ser requerida en una emergencia por alguno de sus compañeros y amigos…aunque ahora enemigos…

-es cierto…no había pensado en eso- dijo ino- por suerte yo si puedo hablar con mi equipo

-tenten….eso si que es muy importante…que bueno que lo preguntaras- dijo sakura sacando una hoja

- que vas a hacer con eso?- dijo temari curiosa

-haremos nuevas reglas…es obvio que las anteriores la hicimos estando…emm…un poco casi nada o sea….no había pensado en las misiones…..así que….de ahora en adelante…………………………………………………………………..SEREMOS TOTALMENTE INDIFERENTES CON ELLOS!- dijo ella triunfal mientras las demás aplaudían todas chibis.

- me parece genial esa idea sakura- dijo tenten un poco aliviada

-si…es cierto…- admitió hinata un poco aliviada pues si el gustaría saludar a naruto

-muy bien, pues así queda, con los chicos que nos guste…seremos indiferentes y frias….buajajajajaja- reía macabramente mientras movía los hombros y le salían colmillos y una capa…y llegaba un murciélago a su hombro..

-ok…eso es extraño- dijo ino viendo raro a sakura, quien había empezado a deslizarse tipo dracula y luego voltio su cabeza tipo la niña del exorcista- ay dios…ya esta poseída…- dijo asustada

Mientras tanto shikamaru de nuevo en su habitación…

-demonios…son mas hábiles de lo que pensé….-dijo el- además…ni siquiera escuche de que hablaban- admitió decepcionado- …no importa….seguiré tratando….- dijo entusiasmado- pero…necesito un equipo…..- dijo pensativo- mmmm……….. Manos a la obra- se dijo el saliendo de su habitación y llegando a la casa de sasuke

Toco la puerta y escucho al chico del sharingan del otro lado

-quien?- dijo este cuya voz parecía mas aburrida que cuando vas a la misa y un padre viejito da misa

-soy shikamaru- dijo el chico despreocupadamente

Sasuke a regañadientes se levanto….si hubiera sido naruto le hubiera dicho que se largara, pero ya que era shikamaru…seguro que tenia algo importante que decir, sasuke abrió la puerta y vio al chico un poco encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al uchiha

-que quieres?- dijo sasuke en el marco de la puerta viendo al chico nara.

- ne Sauske, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el chico como diciendo "déjame pasar mal educado"

- ah, claro, entra- dijo el chico captando la idea

Shikamaru entro y Sauske cerró la puerta

-te apetece algo?- pregunto sin muchos ánimos…en realidad no tenia muchas visitas, la única que lo visitaba era sakura…y desde aquel día del hospital..no había recibido ni una sola visita

- que tienes?- dijo shikamaru

Mas sasuke no contaba con que aceptaría la oferta y solo dijo..

-amm….. creo que hay leche podrida… y un chicle masticado debajo del asiento- dijo como si nada

-mm…menos mal que eres medio anti-social…..ya me imagino a tus visitas…..total- dijo cambiando de tema, yendo a lo que le importaba- he venido a hablar contigo sobre las chicas

Sasuke se extraño…de cuando acá shikamaru se interesaba por chicas?...eso si que era extraño

-chicas?- le dijo sasuke un tanto extrañado…..había ido a esa hora de la noche para hablar de chicas??...que??...estaba drogado??

-si…de las chicas…últimamente….actúan…diferente- dijo el pensativo para después mirar a sasuke

Sasuke lo miro y recordó su trauma al ser visto por sakura aquel día en el hospital…a medio cambiar y esta ni si quiera se había ruborizado ni intimidado…nada….así que sasuke concordó con eso.

-es verdad, admitió el…sakura ya ni me viene a visitar y antes venia al menos 3 veces por semana…..y no tenia que comprar comida porque ella traía- dijo el aun mas pensativo y con el estomago rugiéndole

-las he estado observando…sin embargo…no he averiguado mucho en realidad- admitió el chico un poco decepcionado

-las espías?- le dijo Sasuke mirándolo raro.

-bueno……si………- admitió el

-depravado- dijo sasuke con asco

-eh??... yo??... depravado??... eso déjaselo a naruto- dijo o sea…. Porque pierdes tu tiempo en espiarlas…que pretendes con eso??- dijo el sin entender del todo su comportamiento digo era verdad que las chicas actuaban raro pero…podía haber muchas explicaciones para eso…a lo mejor….a lo mejor todas estaban en sus días…porque no??...podía ser no??...no..ok…descartado…hasta suena estúpido…

-he pensado que tal vez…. Esas no son las chicas- dijo como si fuera un tipo traumado

Sauske lo miro con miedito….tenia ojeras y una sonrisa extraña

-entonces que son??...alienígenas??- dijo sarcástico

-tu crees??- considero seriamente shikamaru

-que te pasa??- dijo mirándolo raro- claro que no!...- dijo el un poco extrañado de las ideas del chico….que no era un genio??

-amm…yo pensaba que tal vez no eran las chicas, que tal vez eran un henge o algo así…- dijo el como si cupiera la posibilidad de algo así

- y para que alguien quisiera convertirse en ellas??- dijo sasuke un tanto confundido

-bueno…hay muchas personas que podrían atacar en cualquier momento konoha, piénsalo, pudieron secuestrar a las chicas y transformarse en ellas y tal vez para protegernos no les dijeron nada sobre nosotros entonces los intrusos no sabrían como decirnos o que decirnos, 

así, como consecuencia, como estos intrusos no saben que las chicas nos visitan y esas cosas dejaron de hacerlo pensando que es la forma de actuar de ellas, aunque debo decir que actúan bastante bien, seguro que son actores ninjas o algo así porque cuando las espiaba deveras actuaban como chicas y eso da un poco de miedo…ahora cabe la posibilidad de que sean gay y por eso actúen así….. sin embargo…si fueran gay no harían otra cosa mas que seguirnos ya que somos terriblemente apuestos…a menos que sean tipos gay medios tímidos…como hinata o algo así…no lo se….puede ser posible, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que alguien les haya hecho una maldición imperius….aunque…no creo porque aquí no hay magos…o los hay??...si hubiera le pediría su autógrafo a Harry Potter….aunque pensándolo bien… pueden haber sido ninjas magos….si…pudo haber sido…así que las chicas no tienen mas opción que obedecerlos…si si…eso podría ser…aunque…puede ser que estén amenazadas por alguna clase de terrorista o algo así…aunque es poco probable…pero tal vez están poseídas…..tipo el exorcista….he oído que sakura es algo tétrica….- shikamaru no de jaba de hablar, sasuke simplemente lo había ignorado desde que empezó con los disque ninjas magos…. Se puso a ver televisión...mas, cada vez que volteaba veía a shikamaru diciendo una que otra tarugada

- y a lo mejor por eso pinocho dice mentiras…pero si usa tanga……..-

Sasuke se volvió a voltear otro rato y volteo de nuevo a ver al chico a ver si se daba cuenta de que ya ni lo pelaba

-aunque a mi no me gustan las zanahorias pero a bugs bunny si…entonces…- shikamaru no se callaba, sasuke llego a su limite

- CALLATE!- dijo desesperado

Shikamaru voltio a ver al uchiha totalmente estresado

-amm…lo siento…creo que me deje llevar….- dijo un poco apenado

-ni que lo digas- dijo sasuke dándole la razón con una expresión desesperada

-amm…bueno…el punto es que necesito tu ayuda- dijo al fin el chico

-para que?- dijo el temiendo escuchar otra sarta de boberías

- bueno…es sencillo….lo único que debes hacer es vigilar a sakura….ya que pertenece a tu equipo….- dijo el sencillamente

-y porque no dijiste eso desde el principio??- dijo el estresado

-…..no lo se……- dijo el sin mas

-de acuerdo..- dijo el moreno con tal de que ese psicótico saliera y lo dejara dormir

Shikamaru satisfecho salió de la casa del uchiha y ahora se dirigió adonde neji….otra vez…..

Shikamaru llego y se fijo que las chicas seguían charlando, más cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta cesaron su charla, hinata se levando y fue a abrir la puerta, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver al ladrón de rocas.

-oh….nara-san…..has venido a robar mas piedras??-pregunto inocentemente la chica mientras las demás reían a excepción de temari que se hacia para atrás para que no la viera

-…busco a neji- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

-ah…claro…en seguida lo llamo- dijo la sonriente chica, para después irse hacia donde dormía neji, toco la puerta y lo encontró jugando nintendo

-que pasa??- dijo neji poniéndole pausa

-te busca shikamaru-kun- dijo la chica para después irse

Neji se paro y salió de su habitación hacia la puerta principal y ahí vio al ladro de rocas

-quieres otra piedra?...hay muchas mas en el jardín- dijo sarcástico

-ya deja eso- dijo un poco molesto- quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el- pero en otro lugar- dijo mirando a las curiosas chicas que no le despegaban ni un ojo de encima.

-de acuerdo…vamos- dijo neji guiándolo a su habitación

En la habitación de neji…

-bien??...que favor??- dijo el hyuuga un tanto desconfiado

-es simple…quiero que vigiles a tenten- dijo shikamaru ante la mirada furtiva del hyuuga

- a tenten?- dijo el con una interrogante- porque??

- bueno… no se si lo has notado…pero como que últimamente las chicas actúan raro…..- dijo el mirando al oji-blanco

-mm…..si….creo que es cierto- dijo neji recordando el entrenamiento con tenten….no le había dirigido una palabra si quiera…ni hola ni adiós….eso era extraño

-bien….seria muy bueno que lo hicieras- dijo el saliendo…-sasuke vigilara a sakura…..yo a ino…. Y ya…..

-que no falta hinata?- dijo neji dudoso

-ay madre de dios!, casi se me olvida….podrías hacerlo?? Vives con ella…anda di que si- dijo el poniendo cara de perrito sa que s ele hizo rara a neji.

-ya esta bien…solo deja de hacer eso…..es extraño- dijo el

-muy bien… caso resuelto- dijo el chico sacando de un lugar misterioso un sombrero estilo detective y luego sonó la musiquita típica de esas películas en blanco y negro estilo james bond

-amm…..ok- dijo neji con un tic entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta- debo dejar de ver tanta tele- se dijo el chico.

Shikamaru salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya pero en el camino se volvió a tropezar con la piedra que s ele había caído

Las chicas pensaron que era algo sospechoso…seguro que tramaban algo

-porque habrá venido shikamaru?- pregunto curiosa sakura

-es una buena pregunta- dijo ino……..- acaso viene seguido?- le dijo a hinata

-mm…no……a veces solo viene a decir que hay alguna misión pero por lo general siempre se queda en la puerta…Nunca había pedido un lugar privado para hablar- dijo hinata como recordando

-sospechoso- dijo tenten con los ojos entre abiertos

- que estarán tramando?- se dijo sakura, mas para si que para las demás

- no lo se…pero tenemos que averiguarlo- dijo temari entusiasta

-pero como??- dijo ino

-espiamos?- dijo tenten

-no….golpes!- dijo emocionada temari

-charlamos??- sugirió hinata…sugerencia que fue desechada de inmediato

-es sencillo- dijo la pelirosa- lo interrogamos- dijo ella

Todas la miraron

-y como esperas que hagamos eso??- dijo ino sin entender como lo haría…seguro que neji no se dejaría…….

-fácil…..- dijo ella riendo y sacando una botellita que traía en una bolsita

- que es eso??- dijo tenten mirando la botellita cilíndrica llena de un liquido azul intenso

-es una poción…- dijo ella- si la tomas….no tienes mas remedio que decir la verdad, la idea la he sacado de los anbus….. Pero yo la hice poción- dijo riendo

Todas volvieron a aplaudir

Ohhh- sakura…..eres genial- dijo tenten alabándola

-lo se lose- dijo sin una pizca de modestia

-pero hay un detalle cerebrito- dijo ino interrumpiendo su momento de brillantez y si que era de brillantez…su enorme frente la estaba dejando ciega con el reflejo de la luz- como se supone que el daremos esa pocioncita tuya?- dijo ino

-ay ino….eso seria lo mas Fácil del plan…..- dijo emocionada- le preparamos un te y hinata se lo lleva….el se lo toma…nosotras llegamos le damos un zape…lo amarramos a una silla y le 

preguntamos lo que queramos- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo sonando un tanto macabra

Hinata la miro con miedito y se negó rotundamente a hacerle algo así a su primo.

-mm….bueno…tenia que intentarlo- dijo sakura resignada guardando su poción ultra mega malvada

Shikamaru paso paso toda la noche pensando y escribiendo sabe que cosas como un loco maniático

-muy bien!- dijo cuando hubo terminado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo- será la operación C.H.I.C.A.S- dijo el satisfecho

C – criaturas

H – histéricas

I - incomprensibles

C – con indicios de

A – arpías

S- sicóticas

Que raro capitulo verdad…bueno…se centra mas en shikamaru y en su perdida de cordura, ajajajajajajaj…como sea, espero les haya gustado….. dejen reviews!


	4. observando al enemigo

Club anti-chicos

Capitulo 4: Observando al enemigo…

Hola!, déjenme decirles que me han encantado sus reviews…nadamas leerlos ya me moría de risa…aunque no se porque…..ajajajaja, total….he aquí el capitulo 4…espero que les guste!

Al día siguiente tenten tenia una misión…al menos…no ignoraría a su equipo…podría tratarlos fríamente…..eso era un consuelo….mientras tanto las otras chicas…las cuales no sabían lo que tenían los chicos entre manos, salieron de la casa de la hyuuga sin saber lo que les esperaba…si las vigilarían todo el tiempo…ah!...y a temari la vigilaba……em…..es buena pregunta….digamos que la vigilaba gaara porque shikamaru loco le llamo ya que se le había pasado al igual que a esta autora sonsa….ejem…total….salieron de la casa de la chica directo a donde sus sensei les habían dicho encontrarlas…todas tenían entrenamiento a excepción de tenten..Obvio…tenia misión…así que todas se separaron y se fueron por lados distintos no sin antes escuchar de sakura lo siguiente…

-no pierdan de vista a los inútiles…..se que traman algo….si notan algo extraño…háganlo saber cuando terminen su entrenamiento- dijo sakura para ver como sus amigas asentían y se iban

Hinata iba a donde kurenai la había citado, pero sentía que alguien la miraba, volteo a todos lados, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no había nadie…de pronto vio que unos arbustos se movieron y se quedo estática

-ho…hola?- dijo la timida chica asustada

Mas no hubo respuesta….hinata continuo caminando sintiendo aquella mirada…así que apuro el paso……empezó a escuchar ruidos…definitivamente la estaban siguiendo…….. Se paro de súbito y casi grita cuando ve aun tipo en la rama de un árbol…mas ese grito fue reprimido al ver de quien se trataba

-na…nara-san?- dijo la oji-blanco cuando reconoció al chico

Shikamaru un poco sobresaltado se inventaba algo que decirle

-amm…..hola hinata…..¿verdad que es un bonito día?- dijo el como si nada

-amm….hai…demo…..me….me… me estabas…si…siguiendo?- pregunto la chica esperando la respuesta

- eh??...¿siguiéndote??... ¿yooo??...ne…..como crees- dijo como tomándola por loca- yo estaba…..pues estaba…..- de repente vio una bellota- yo recolecto bellotas- dijo mostrándole la bellota

-ah…..ya veo- dijo la chica un tanto espantada…quien recolectaba bellotas por todos los cielos?- amm…yo….voy tarde al entrenamiento- dijo como excusa para perder de vista al chico ladrón de piedras y bellotas….y tierras de sasuke.

Al irse hinata, shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-vaya…eso estuvo cerca….¿como pude haber olvidado que neji tenia misión….?- se regañaba a el mismo al haber olvidado el dato

Después vio a una ardilla

-oh!...hola simpática rata con cola peluda- dijo el saludando a la criatura con una sonrisa…mas la sonrisa se le borro al ser atacado brutalmente por la ardilla…ya que el desgraciado…..robo su bellota….su valiosa bellota…..¡su alimento!…al terminar con shikamaru la ardilla tomo su bellota y le hizo un gesto…no muy lindo con el pequeño y peludo puño cerrado- maldita ardilla!! Ya veras!! Voy a talar este árbol!!- dijo amenazante shikamaru cuando hubo bajado del árbol….una mujer pasaba por ahí y apuro el paso pensando que era un maniático mata ardillas o algo así.

Bueno, después de esa escena un tanto extraña, shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde azuma le había indicado a su equipo, el debía vigilar a ino….pero no sabia que esta también le prestaría mucha atención. Al llegar a dicho lugar vio a la rubia sentada esperando bajo un árbol y al lado de esta estaba chouji devorando unas papas que tenia en las manos, casi después de haber llegado apareció azuma con una extraña sonrisilla, al verlo shikamaru sospecho de dicha sonrisa, por lo general cuando azuma llegaba tarde era porque había ido con la godaime o porque había visto a kurenai.

-adivino- dijo el chico con un tono tan perezoso que nadie quiso ni voltear a verlo azuma lo miro con una incógnita- acaso hay una misión?- dijo mirando al hombre el cual estaba parado sobre una rama no muy lejos del suelo

-bueno…no exactamente- dijo sonriendo igual, era como una burla, shikamaru se asusto un poco, eso no podía ser nada bueno para ellos…

Ino miro al hombre

-entonces ¿de que se trata?- pregunto la chica confundida

-bueno, verán…iruka fue mandado a una misión así que- pero antes de que pudiera terminar shikamaru lo dedujo en un instante

-tenemos que cuidar mocosos ¿no?- dijo fastidiado el chico mientras veía como ino ponía una cara de horror y chouji, bueno, chouji seguía comiendo haciendo una que otra pausa para tragar.

-bueno, pues si- dijo azuma con una expresión divertida en el rostro

-eso es peor que cualquier misión- dijo ino estresada- que no se acuerda de lo que paso la ultima vez?- dijo como si recordara algún seceso traumático.

-cierto, esos pequeños monstruos se comieron todas mis reservas- dijo chouji como si fuera lo peor que le pudieran hacer- y dijeron que estoy gordo!

-cielo santo…y ¿como sobrevivieron esos niños?- dijo asustado azuma pues ya sabia lo que pasaba cuando alguien le llamaba así a chouji.

-créame, no quiere saber- dijo shikamaru tan perezoso como siempre

-bueno…eso creo- dijo un tanto dudoso el sensei- bien, pues deben estar en la academia en una hora, ahí verán a otros de sus compañeros- dijo sonriente- bueno ya me voy- dijo para después desaparecer

-… seguro que tiene una cita con kurenai- dijo ino con un poco de reproche

-es lo mas probable- dijo shikamaru al escuchar a la chica la cual se estaba poniendo de pie

-Por cierto shikamaru- dijo la chica con un tono extraño en la voz como de alguien que quiere descubrir algo- ¿que te paso?- dijo reparando en su amigo que tenia moretones por todos lados

-amm……una larga historia…incluye bellotas…-dijo el evadiendo la conversación

-como sea, dime, que hacías ayer en casa de hinata?- dijo mirándolo de forma retadora como diciendo "¡te cache bastardo!"

-amm…bueno…es que fui a visitar a neji, ¿que no es obvio?- dijo el chico un poco nervioso

-ah claro, lo que digas- dijo ino sin creerle ni una sola palabra

-¿que?, no me crees?- dijo mirando a la chica

- ¡pues no!... es obvio que nos espiabas "bolsa de caca sucia!"- dijo ella mirándolo con asco

-¿espiándolas?- decía el sin creer que eso fuera lo primero que se le ocurriera- y yo ¿para que voy a querer espiarlas?- dijo como si no hubiera razón para ello, mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba sin ánimos

-bueno, entonces, seguro que robabas piedras- dijo divertida la chica para ver como shikamaru se ruborizaba un poco

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso del comentario de la chica

-y…- agrego el chico- que hacían en casa de hinata?-pregunto el con interés

-por si no lo sabias siempre nos juntamos en casa de hinata, es algo muy de nosotras, no tengo porque darte detalles- dijo la chica con aires de importancia

-"entonces siempre se juntan eh?"- se dijo shikamaru sonriente ante el dato que le había dado- pero tenten se fue de misión… ¿se juntaran de todas formas?- dijo el con una mano en la barbilla

Ino se dio cuenta de que quería sacar información debido a la pose del chico.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

-"eso es un si"- se dijo shikamaru triunfal

Chouji seguía comiendo…quien sabe de donde sacaba tantas papas…

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…

Hinata llego a donde tenía su entrenamiento y vio a los chicos sentados, kiba jugaba con akamaru, y shino simplemente parecía inerte, como siempre, solo se movió al ver llegar a hinata.

-has llegado hinata- dijo el chico de las gafas mirando a la chica por medio de estas

-Hai- dijo ella sonriéndoles a ambos chicos y acercándose mas para luego preguntar- no ha llegado kurenai-san?- dijo la chica al notar la ausencia de la sensei

-vino temprano- dijo kiba mientras jugaba con el enorme akamaru (recordemos que ya creció)- se ha ido… tenemos que ir a la academia en una hora- dijo el chico escapando de las garras de akamaru por poco para luego correr como loco para no ser atrapado por este

- y… ¿adonde ha ido?- dijo ella

-mm…sospecho que tiene una cita con azuma- dijo kiba con un tono picaron deteniéndose sin pensar que akamaru le caería encima segundos después- ahhh!!, akamaru…pesas!- dijo el chico perro

La bestia respondió con un ladrido y se quito de su dueño el cual tenía una expresión adolorida en el rostro.

-oh….y para que tenemos que ir a la academia- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-cuidaremos de los escuincles- dijo kiba fastidiado mientras se paraba.

- ¿eh?- dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida

Mientras tanto tenten en la misión…

Habían salido temprano esa mañana, mas de lo normal, según gai-sensei debían regresar al atardecer porque quien sabe que cosas tenía que hacer el extraño sensei, total, tenten caminaba mirando el camino, neji la miraba constantemente, a veces se volteaba pero casi al instante su mirada volvía a tenten, y eso puso un poco nerviosa a la chica, ¿Qué le estaba viendo?, ¿acaso tenia algo en la cara?, tenten ante ese pensamiento paso su mano por su cara y comprobó que no había nada, a neji le dio un poco de risa ya que sabia porque lo había hecho, ya saben, como que neji sabe lo que piensas, eso da algo de miedo, pero bueno, total, llego un momento en el que tenten ya no lo soporto….es que era demasiado obvio…no podría ser un poco discreto?, era mucho pedir??

-bueno, que?- dijo tenten mirando al chico hyuuga quien se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de la chica- acaso tengo algo en la cara?- dijo enfadada sin dejar de mirar al hyuuga.

Neji la miro y noto ese tono de voz, no era como siempre, sonaba diferente, algo distante y lleno de rencor…la pregunta aquí era, ¿Por qué el cambio de humor?, y algo le decía que shikamaru sabia de eso, tal vez por eso estaba espiando a las chicas un día antes en el clan hyuuga, sin embrago por mas que buscaba en tenten no veía la respuesta, el no sabia porque, pero le era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba, con cualquier otra persona hubiera sido fácil, pero 

tenten, no sabia, era extraño, era como si tuviera una barrera que no lo dejara ver lo que pasaba en ella.

-que?- volvió a repetir la chica ante la mirada constante del chico

-nada…..además- dijo el cerrando los ojos para esperar la reacción de la chica ante lo que iba a decir- quien dijo que te estaba viendo a ti?- dijo el chico abriendo los ojos para mirar a tenten, tenia que ponerla vulnerable para saber que pensaba.

Mas tenten se quedo shockeada, entonces a quien veía?, volteo a su lado derecho y estaba lee, ese pensamiento le dio algo de risa, y decidió comentarlo…

-bueno…no sabia que tenias gustos tan raros- dijo para después reír dejando a neji con cara de duda mientras se adelantaba

-gustos raros?- repitió neji…y pronto se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba lee…seguro tenten pensó que lo miraba a el- …………..ay diosito……- dijo con un tic en el ojo y esas típicas rayas azules bajando por su frente signo de frustración, lee volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa Colgate mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar, a neji se le revolvió el estomago y sintió ganas de vomitar.

En el equipo kakashi…

Se habían reunido en el puente, kakashi tenia que decirles algo….

Naruto- kuso…ese kakashi siempre llegando tarde- dijo el chico de brazos cruzados

Sakura- hai…….se habrá quedado pegado a las sabanas?- dijo ella pensando que a lo mejor era eso

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario, solo miraba a sakura pensando en lo que había dicho shikamaru…aunque era lo mas freak que había escuchado jamás…pero pensó que por ser shikamaru algo de lo que dijo tenia que ser cierto, sakura se dio cuanta de que la miraba, digo… sasuke de por si tiene una mirada penetrante, sakura sentía como si alguien estuviera encima suyo, volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que la miraba, simplemente lo miro indiferente y se volteo, sasuke no paso eso por alto.

-"mmm….sospechoso"- pensó el chico del sharingan

-"…que le pasa??...porque me mira de esa forma?"- se pregunto mentalmente la pelirosa

-…crees que sospeche de lo que hacemos?- dijo la inner

-"no……los hombres son muy estúpidos"- dijo ella a su inner como si fuera imposible que las descubrieran tan rápido

-eso es verdad shannaro- dijo la inner

Casi enseguida apareció kakashi-sensei con su libro de pervertideces en la mano

-vaya…ya era hora- dijo la integrante del equipo kakashi al ver a su sensei sobre una rama después de que el humito se hubo difuminado

-aa- dijo a modo de saludo el sensei

-que haremos hoy kakashi-sensei?- pregunto el rubio

-mmm…….niñeras- dijo así como así

-deja de fantasear….que haremos hoy?- dijo pensando que talvez se trataba de alguna de sus pensulas o algo así

-no fantaseo naruto- dijo ofendido- hoy serán niñeras….cuidaran a los chicos de la academia

-me rehuso- dijo sasuke de brazos cruzados

-acaso eso es poco cosa para ti dobe?- dijo retándolo naruto

-eso es para mujeres- dijo viendo de reojo a sakura

Sakura lo miro con odio

-"maldito bastardo hijo de…..su mama muerta…."- pensó sin dejar de mirar al uchiha

-es un idiota shannaro!!-recrimino su inner

-era lógico…- dijo naruto haciendo ademan de saber mucho según el

Kakashi con algo de interés volteo a ver a ambos chicos, con suerte y tendría como divertirse ese día.

-que era lógico usuratonkachi??- dijo sin entender de que hablaba el rubio.

-no podrías cuidar a un solo niño…..como eres seguro que lo harías llorar o eres tan piedra que probablemente el niño no se dará cuenta de que alguien lo cuida- dijo naruto riendo

Sakura miro al rubio con una sonrisa, había dado en el clavo.

-claro que puedo…ni que fuera tan difícil- dijo el pensando que si podía con misiones rango "S" cuidar un niño seria pan comido no?...sasuke ingenuo…..

-"no sabe de lo que habla"- se dijo kakashi mientras miraba como sasuke había caído en una trampa horrible.

- no…no creo que puedas- repitió el rubio

-podria hacerlo mejor que tu- dijo acercándose amenazante a naruto

-ya lo veremos- dijo naruto poniéndose cara a cara con sasuke para después salirles chispas por los ojos y llamitas.

-naruto te estas quemando- dijo preocupada la chica al ver los ojos del chico

-no te preocupes sakura-chan…..es la llama de la competencia- dijo naruto mirando con las mismas llamas a sakura

-diablos…ya empieza a hablar como gai- dijo asqueado kakashi, casi apunto de vomitar.

-amm….hai- dijo sakura con una gotita bajándole por la frente

-bueno, los dejo, los esperan ahí en media hora, así que…..estén preparados…y….suerte- dijo como si ya nos los fuera a ver de nuevo o algo así, para después desaparecer.

-mmm….bueno…..será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dijo sakura empezando a caminar

-espérame sakura-chan!!- dijo naruto caminando al lado de sakura

Sasuke los seguía y veía como sus compañeros hablaban tan animadamente

-"mmm…..si……sakura no me ha dirigido la palabra….. a kakashi si le habló….a naruto obviamente le habla………mmmmmm………..tal vez si sea un alien…."- dijo pensando en las cosas que había dicho shikamaru el día anterior

Al llegar vieron ahí a todos los demás equipos, estaba hinata con shino y kiba, estaban ino, shikamaru y chouji…….y por alguna razón extraña estaban temari, gaara y kankuro, y también estaba sai.

Temari empujaba a gaara quejándose de el

-pero que te pasa gaara??, alejate- dijo ella al borde de la desesperación

-no quiero- dijo gaara al lado de ella viéndola sin cesar, y como no querían que temari estuviera así si cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la cara de su hermano con sus enormes ojeras todo tétrico, ni si quiera pudo bañarse ya que gaara metía su mugre arena por debajo de la puerta.

- "que malo es para espiar"- se dijo shikamaru con una mano en la frente lamentando haberle dicho a gaara, ahora ya no podría cambiarlo porque si no seguro lo mataba con alguna técnica.

Después de unos minutos apareció tsunade.

-tsunade-shishou- dijo sakura al ver a su sensei

-aa……buenos días chicos- dijo mirando a los jounnins y algunos anbus…- como ya les habrán dicho sus senseis, he mandado a iruka a una misión…así que ustedes tendrán la importante misión de cuidar a los niños de la academia, pero no se preocupen- dijo mirando la cara de horror de algunos- cuidaran a los mas pequeños…ya que los otros tienen examen así que no será mucho trabajo, bueno, divídanse en equipos, así será mas fácil- dijo al fin, para irse terminadas sus ordenes

Las chicas sonreían, seria pan comido, por algo eran chicas y lo mejor seria que no ayudarían a los tarados…verían como sufrían….eso sonaba mucho mas divertido

-fantastico- sonrió sakura- vamos chicas!- dijo para después unírsele temari, ino y hinata

Los chicos notaron esto, shikamaru saco una libretita y empezó a apuntar en ella.

-que apuntas?- dijo interesado naruto viendo la curiosa libreta

Shikamaru sintió su cercanía y voltio haciéndole tipo gollum

-my precious!!- dijo encorvado y huyendo a un lugar mas apartado

Todos lo miraron algo extrañados.

Las chicas entraron a la academia y enseguida entraron al salón donde estaban los pequeños, para ellas el trabajo no seria tan difícil, es decir, hinata y temari tenían hermanos y sabían como era cuidarlos.

-manos a la obra!- dijo sakura

Mientras los chicos apenas entraban a la academia

-y como nos dividiremos??- dijo naruto

-mmmm……..sasuke…… y tu vienen conmigo- dijo shikamaru al rubio

- y nosotros que?- pregunto kiba

-pues son otro equipo – dijo como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo

-ah si es cierto- dijo kiba

Cuando entraron al salón vieron como las chicas jugaban con las niñas pequeñas…y los que quedaban eran los niños.

-eso también es extraño- noto shikamaru haciendo nuevos apuntes

Naruto se extraño al ver en la pasta de la libreta las siglas C.H.I.C.A.S

-que significa eso?- pregunto como un niño mas de eso salón

-mm…..nada- dijo con ojos sospechosos mirando de un lado a otro y guardando rápidamente la libreta.

-…….creo que se lo tomo demasiado en serio- dijo sasuke en voz baja viendo la actitud del nara.

Llevaban 5 minutos ahí y los chicos ya se estaban volviendo locos

-no entiendo- dijo kiba viendo como un niño pequeño se movia de forma extraña mientras juntaba las piernas y hacia cara de sufrimiento- quieres ir por la vara??- dijo sacando un palo que siempre le arrojaba a akamaru, el niño negó con la cabeza

Las chicas miraban esto

-hinata….ayuda a ese pobre niño por favor…si sigue así de grande si que va a tener problemas

Hinata se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos y miro al pequeño

-quieres que te acompañe al baño?-dijo hinata sonriente

-…si- dijo el niño ofreciéndole la mano a hinata para que fuera con ella.

-………………………..yo como iba a saber que quería ir al baño?- dijo estresado

Mientras los otros chicos…..

-muy bien……les traje golosinas- dijo chouji dándoles dulces…los niños todos felices se los acabaron en 2 segundos, y después de 5 segundos ya andaban todos loquillos corriendo por todos lados y algunos colgados en las lámparas

- y tu como te llamas?- dijo naruto a un niño que andaba por ahí…pero el niño ya andaba intenso….

-POPO!!-grito y lo embarro de pintura verde para salir corriendo

-no se muevan de ahí…o si no…. Verán la furia de mi magenkyo sharingan- dijo serio sasuke con cara para dar miedito a dos niñitos de 2 años los cuales lo miraban asustadillos sin poderse mover si quiera temblando- bien…..asi me gusta…mas les vale que se queden así- dijo amenazante

Los niños empezaron a llorar

-……mm……porque lloran??- dijo sasuke sin entenderlo….no les había hecho nada.

Mientras shikamaru…

-haber quien sabe cual es la raíz cuadrada de 2345……?- dijo mirando a los niños y vio que uno levanto la mano- oh..haber tu……

- pez- dijo el niño sonriente

-amm…..no……- dijo shikamaru con una gotita cayéndole por la frente- pero casi…ejeje…….

Mientras gaara…

-y como te llamas?-pregunto un niño a gaara

-……………………. Gaara……….- dijo sin mas

-y cuantos años tienes?- dijo el pequeño

-……………………………………………….. muchos mas que tu- dijo seco

- estas en kínder?- dijo el curioso

- ……………………..no…………………………………………………….-

-y porque tu pelo es rojo??-

-…….asi naci………-

-tienes un perro?-

-…..no….-

-porque?-

-…..no me gustan-

- y porque no te gustan??-

-……………………………………………….porque no- dijo empezando a estresarse

-y gatos?- decía el pequeño

-…………no tengo mascotas mocoso!- dijo desesperado mientras el niño salía corriendo llorando

Mientras kankuro estaba con un niño el cual insistia en jugar con el, agarraba las manos de kankuro para que le diera vueltas, pero como kankuro también esta menso no entendía al pequeño y el niño ya harto le solto las manos y prefirió ir con los niños pintores de sai.

-mm…..que quería??- se pregunto kankuro

El único que parecía saber lo que hacia era sai el cual les enseñaba a los niños a pintar

-bien, haber que hiciste tu?- le dijo sai aun niño pequeño rubio que estaba por ahí

- una for!!- dijo feliz el niño

- mm…..sabes…no parece una flor……- dijo tratando de encontrarle la forma

El niño al oir esto puso ojos llorosos

-amm….tranquilo……solo necesitas practicar mas- dijo al ver que el niño estaba apunto de llorar- amm…buen trabajo

Las chicas miraban como le hacían los chicos, se estaban muriendo de la risa, ellas tenían totalmente controladas a las niñas, las habían puesto a dibujar

-bueno….esto si que es divertido- dijo viendo como sasuke hacia caras chistosas tratando de hacer reir a los niños los cuales al ver sus disque caras chistosas les dio mas miedo y lloraban mas.

Naruto era usado de piñata por unos niños que quien sabe de donde habran sacado unos bates y empezaron a golpearle el trasero.

A chouji le habían robado una vez mas todas sus provisiones y los niños corrian por todos lados con demasiada energía para ser verdad mientras rayaban el salón con gises y garabatos sin sentido.

Los niños de sai también se les habían unido…talvez pensaron que sai necesitaba un poco de color porque en un complot todos los pequeños pintores se fueron sobre el y le pintaron la barriga y la cara….ahora parecía un payaso…

Shikamaru se había cansado de enseñarle a los niños operaciones algebraicas y raíces cuadradas y les empezó a explicar acerca de las mujeres.

-y de donde vienen los bebes??- pregunto uno de los pequeños

- ah es un proceso biológico muy sencillo, veras……- y le dijo tal cual es que los niños vienen al mundo…y como que al niño le dio homofobia y salió huyendo de ahí para sentarse en un rincón meciéndose todo traumado- mmm….el pregunto- dijo shikamaru sin entender porque se ponía así.

Mientras shino simplemente veía a los 2 chicos que estaba cuidando…..de la nada saco unos insectos y los niños animados empezaron a jugar con ellos….hasta que se escucho un crak…si…uno de sus bichos había muerto….a manos de un pequeño de 3 años……shino tomo el cadáver de su amigo

Porque??...porque tuviste que morir Macario??...- dijo en las sombras sin embargo el insecto se movió un poco y emitió un sonidillo para después quedar estatico

-oh…. Tus ultimas palabras….te vengare!!- dirigió su mirada al malvado niño que se había atrevido a cometer tal atrocidad, el niño lo vio con cara de miedito y se hizo el dormido- …ya veras niño…cuando termines de hacerte el dormido…..- dijo sentándose frente a el pequeño

-bueno…creo que ya sufrieron bastante- dijo sakura viendo como sasuke a causa de lo chillidos de los niños se daba de topes en la cabeza contra la pared

-es cierto…- dijo temari divertida al ver a sus hermanos batallando con los pequeños

-bueno…fue bueno mientras duro- dijo ino viendo a sai todo pintado

-……pues vamos- dijo hinata

En un dos por tres ya tenían a los niños en orden, los chicos se quedaron impresiondados y además estaban agotados…..como lo habían logrado??...

-mmm…..tambien tienen poderes sobrenaturales- apunto shikamaru en su querido diario

-pan comido- dijo sakura

Todos los niños y niñas se quedaron dormidos y en ese momento llego tsunade

-vaya…buien trabajo…pero lo que vio fue que los chicos también estaban dormidos como los pequeños- …..mmmm……….parece que algunos terminaron bastante agotados

-hai- sonrió sakura

-buen trabajo chicas…en cuanto se despierten les dicen que ya se pueden ir- dijo para después salir del salón

-mm…..que les parece si ya nos vamos?- dijo temari

-me parece bien…un helado no me caería mal- dijo ino

-hai…vamos al centro comercial- dijo hinata

-bueno…seguro que despertaran en algún momento….vamonos- dijo sakura dejando a los chicos ahí dormidotes con cobijillas que ni les llegaban a las piernas

Después de una hora sasuke abre los ojso y ve a un monton de ojos curiosos

-pero que…….?- se dio cuenta de que eran los niños

-mira….ya se desperto el mounstruo

-mounstruo??- dijo sasuke sin creérsela

-vaya…Sasuke- dijo iruka- parece que te gusta la academia

Sauske se levanto y vio que ninguno de lso otros chicos estaba ahí

-esos bastardos me dejaron aquí- dijo con odio

Los niños lo miraron como si hubiera cometido una atrocidad

-amm…sasuke…de preferencia no se usan malas palabras en kínder- dijo con una gota bajándole por la frente

-………gomen- dijo para salir de ahí lo mas rápido que podía y al salir vio en un poster pegado a un poste su foto dormido con baba de fuera junto a los niños pequeños

-………………………………………………………………………………………….. esos desgraciados…….-

-fue buena idea lo de la cámara……- dijo sakura mientras comia helado

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí acabo el cuarto capi…..espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen si me tardo…en serio….gomen…es que tengo millones de exámenes…entonces…pues….si se me dificulta un poco.


End file.
